


[Podfic] Shadow of Life

by RsCreighton



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Apocalypse, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Merlin sees him it's through a shotgun's sights, and he nearly blows the top of Arthur's head off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Shadow of Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samyazaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shadow of Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/447809) by [samyazaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/pseuds/samyazaz). 



> 5 of 5 ya'll! I'm done for tonight! I hope you enjoy Samy's stories as muc has I enjoyed recording them! 
> 
> P.S. I'm for sale!! ;) [HERE](http://fandomaid.livejournal.com/60677.html?thread=1620229#t1620229) In attempt to help raise money to aid the people devastated by the typhoon in the Philippines. I'm willing to record pretty much anything provided I can get permission from the authors in question. And even if you don't wanna buy podfics by me there are many other things people are donating in exchange for donations!

Shadow of Life

By: Samyazaz

11:06

[Download @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/bco4d7e6kyezrdu/Shadow_of_Life.mp3)

[Listen @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/bco4d7e6kyezrdu/Shadow_of_Life.mp3)


End file.
